Prelude to Chaos
by randh13th
Summary: Well, that's the end! Anyway, just wait 'Chronicle of Chaos'!
1. Default Chapter

The Vengeance  
  
  
  
The Necropolis at Northrend region  
  
Ner'zhul walked across the empty hall. His pace became faster, as his dark cloak dragged on the floor. Sometimes he has wandered why he did not feel tired. He did not even pant. Pant? He realized that the word 'pant' had been forgotten. He was an undead, and the undead did not need to breathe like other mortal creatures. His masters had made him.  
  
He remembered when he was the Warchief of the Orcish Horde of Draenor before. They escaped from the Human Alliance as their homeland was destroyed. He thought that they were safe until the Burning Legion has captured them. The Burning Legion…the same entities who had been corrupted the Orcish clans with their Demonic Magiks. To save others, he had surrendered to them. It is true that the demons spared them, yet Ner'zhul thought that death might be better than this existence…He and his remaining clan have been turned into undead. He is the Lich King, the Ruler of the Undead Scourge! He loathed himself and his masters, who had turned him into what he was. His will was bound to them, yet they will not know what in his minds…  
  
Not far ahead, a tall figure stood. He wore a black cloak with the light blue linings. The face is pale, and two horns rests on the top of head. His eyes stared to Ner'zhul with a malicious gleam.  
  
He knows the person. He is Malioch, the Dread Lord and Overseer of the Scourge. Unlike him, he served them voluntarily. The Lich King sneered; The Dread Lords were Kil'jaeden trusted lieutenants. Ner'zhul gritted his teeth as he remembered their capture by the Legion. The Dread Lord was there to watch. At that time, he had been an orc warrior. He glanced at Malioch defiantly, but he was stared back by a pair of cold eyes. The demon grinned, as he alone knows what will happen next…  
  
"So, you have come finally…" A cold voice broke the silence; the demon asked Ner'zhul, "What took you so long?"  
  
Ner'zhul hissed, "I was gathering our army for the next conquest! I thought you knew about it…"  
  
"Ah, that's explains!" Malioch chided, "Lord Kil'jaeden is getting impatient with your absence…since you have not explained to him,"  
  
"I have to go further to the South, since we have almost decimated the Northrend's population…" Ner'zhul has reason to believe that the demon wasn't concerned with his problem. He has been coveting his position a long time ago. However, The Legion somehow chose him as leader of the Scourge, notwithstanding his sentiment.  
  
"Your excuse seems reasonable…however, it is up to our Lord to judge!" Then they were entered another hall. Around the hall, there were dozens of flaming fire. One of them colored dark blue, while the others yellowish. Ner'zhul felt uneasy, he was not use to meeting his masters. Malioch calmly watched the flames. Later, a disembodied voice spoke to them,  
  
"NER'ZHUL, THE LICH KING! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO HEED OUR SUMMONS?"  
  
Slowly, they knelt to the floor. Ner'zhul tried to explain the reason. He didn't expect they would accept his excuse soon,  
  
"Forgive my insolence, Master! I was too preoccupied with the gathering of our army…"  
  
  
  
"VERY WELL…" The answer quite surprised Ner'zhul, however the voice continued again,  
  
"WE SHOULD BE AWARE OF THESE CHANGES!! THE HORDE HAD EMERGED AGAIN UNDER THE LEADERSHIP OF THRALL; SURELY THEY MIGHT BECOME THE OBSTACLE TO OUR CONQUEST! DON'T FORGET, OUR SWORN ENEMIES, THE NIGHT ELVES HAS BEEN AWOKEN AGAIN FROM MOUNT HYJAL. WE SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE THEM SINCE OUR LAST CONFRONTATION TWENTY CENTURIES AGO…"  
  
Then the Dread Lord asked, "How about the Alliance? Have they been reunited again?"  
  
"NO, THEY HAVE BEEN SCATTERED! BUT THE LORDAERON STILL BELLIES SOME STRENGTH. WITH THEM, THE DWARVES OF KHAZ-MODAN AND MAGOCRACY OF DALARAN WERE STILL BEHIND THEM. IF THEY'RE GIVEN TIME, THEY COULD GROW STRONGER THAN BEFORE…"  
  
The blue flame turned its voice to Ner'zhul, and then began to speak with an eerie tone. It felt like its voice was coming directly from Northrend's cold blizzard. If he has the skin, he might felt it,  
  
"LICH KING! YOU HAVE OUR PERMISSION TO CROSS THE SOUTHERN BORDER!  
  
YOU SHALL INCREASE OUR RANKS WITH THE DYING AND DECAYED FLESH OF THE INHABITANTS OF LORDAERON! BE SURE, THAT YOU WOULDN'T FAIL US AS THE HORDE HAD FAILED US BEFORE…" The voice had become menacing and harsh,  
  
"…WE DON'T LIKE THE FAILURE AT ALL, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE WHO HAVE DISPLEASED US…" Slightly, Ner'zhul swore that the blue flame had taken shape into an armored being. The sight was terrifying. He also saw its eyes stared from the blazing flame. It was cold, full of contempt and lust for power. That was the true form of Kil'jaeden, the Lord of the Legion. It is clear in his mind that the same shape was there when he was transformed into a lich. The pain still felt within his memory.  
  
He lifted his hand. It was very sickly pale and thin, almost barely wrapped by the bleached skin. Before, the muscles bulged from his arm and the greenish, scaly skin covered it. This is showed him a cruel fact…that he is the Lich King, abhorred by living creatures and distrusted by demons. Perhaps, the Scourge was the only one who followed him. But they were nothing more than the puppets, controlled by his will alone.  
  
"I WON'T be fail, Master! Soon Lordaeron would be ours!" he said to them. This time, the voice didn't reply. The only sound heard was the knocking of the floor by Malioch's foot. Then the demon kneeled,  
  
"Are you sure? If the Scourge have any problems, perhaps I can…"Before he continued, Ner'zhul had stood already and gave a piercing stare. His hood had been opened. What left from his head was a deformed skull with horns and empty eye sockets, instead the blue flame within. His jaws were clicking as the remaining muscles still connected it with the skull. His canine protruded from lower jaw, showed he was an orc once. The Dread Lord looked undisturbed with such look,  
  
A hollow and shrill voice came from Ner'zhul, as his jaw clicked again, "I don't need your help! I can handle this alone! Nobody stand in my path without being destroyed, not even you!!" With that, the Lich King stormed out from the hall. Malioch frowns, then he allowed a terrible smile in his lips,  
  
"Oh, we'll see…we'll see that, Ner'zhul!"  
  
  
  
Outside, the former Orc Warchief watched her new force. In the front, the Necromancers waited. They held their staves, which ornamented with a bat symbol. The horned skull covered their faces. Behind them, the Skeleton Warriors stood unmoved. The hollow eye sockets stared back to the Lich King. Then the bloated Abominations and the creepy Ghouls were next. Above, the Gargoyles screech impatiently. The Frost Wyrms circled the Necropolis. They have been waiting his commands to move south. At the staircase, the Death Knights kneeled to show their respect to the Lich King alone.  
  
He snorted only, when Malioch, his lover Vyshna the Banshee and the other Dread Lords stood next. It needs not a magik to explain why they were here. Kil'jaeden assigned them to watch over him and the Scourge. Those demons seems not trusting him so much. It does not matter; he would deal with them soon or later. The Burning Legion will pay the price for damned him, but first, he must gain their trust by destroying the Horde and Alliance! He won't allow any mistake for that! Soon, his vengeance would be tasted sweet…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the idea, but Blizzard Entertainment does! Since Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos  
  
wasn't released yet, the story and Malioch character were purely came from my  
  
imagination.  
  
Note: What do you think about my first Warcraft fic? The story was taken place before Reign of Chaos; after Thrall's ascendancy as the Warchief. Just wait another story about the other races like Night Elves, Orcish Horde and Human Alliance! 


	2. The March

The March  
  
Border between the Barrens and Ashenvale Forest  
  
The Orc forces marched into the thick forest of Ashenvale. Peons steadily walked inside their line, while the grunts and raiders were along with them. Several kodo beasts carried their stuffs. At the rear of the band, several Taurens were keeping their eye, cautious to any marauders. Above, the wyvern riders kept their sights upon the march. On the top of a hill, a tall, gruffy orc watched them. His arms were folded on the chest. The long, curved blade rested on his back. However, the band kept marching without any complaints.  
  
Kargil Bloodfang noticed that Ogres, Trolls and Goblins have joined them. The two-headed Ogres were ceaselessly complaining about the travel. Not far from them, Troll Berserkers, Headhunters, Witchdoctors and Shadow Priests walked in slow pace. The Trolls from Northern Lordaeron had joined them in order to continue the previous relationship during the Second War. Despite their violent nature, they were eager to learn about the value of courage and honor.the Horde's ancient norms. That was why the Horde welcomed them.  
  
However, the Blademaster felt uncomfortable to have the Shadow Priests among them. Those magik-wielding Trolls came from the Troll hero who had been known as Zuljin. The Shadow Priests' magik were related closely with Warlocks, though not demonic in nature. Some had against the idea of hiring these creatures. But the Warchief had decided to accept them as long as they won't practice the demonic magic. Their skills might be useful for the Horde.  
  
Then his attention was turned to another hill at the right side. The Warchief Thrall has sent one of his trusted Farseers, Grothak the Look Eye to supervise the movement. Kargil didn't see him for an hour ago. He jumped to the nearest rock, and then hopped like a rabbit. In a minute, the Blademaster had reached the hill. He started to climb the rocky wall, as his fingers hold tightly. As he climbs, Kargil remembered the practice, which his father had told him.  
  
His father was a renowned blademaster during The Second War, serving as the Horde's best commander. However, he'd died during the last attempt of the Horde against the Human Alliance. The Alliance, composed of human, elven and dwarven kingdom, managed to stand off against them. The most sickening fact was Gul'dan, the nefarious warlock, betrayed the Orcs. The traitor had paid his treachery by giving off his head to Doomhammer, yet the revenge was bittersweet as the Horde routed by the Alliance. They couldn't even return to Draenor, because the Black Portal had been destroyed by human spellcasters.  
  
Then Thrall, a young orc raised by human, came and rediscovered their true heritage. After stunning victory against the human overlords, he had reunited the Horde again and proclaimed as the Warchief with blessing of the late Orgim Doomhammer. Ten months ago, the Warchief had ordered them to move from Lordaeron. Using the stolen human ships, they went to West and crashed at land of Kalimdor. With an exceptional persuasion, Thrall managed to persuade the Taurens, the only friendly inhabitants of the land to join them. As a result, the Horde became strong. Kargil knew the only Tauren in their band was Hurim Earthshake. Many said that Hurim was the first cousin of Cairne Bloodhoof, the revered Tauren Chieftain. Like his cousin, the Tauren was a wise and formidable warrior. The Blademaster was glad to have such people around.  
  
A week ago, Thrall had sent his blood brother, Grom Hellscream to prepare a permanent base at Ashenvale Forest. Grudgingly, Grom obeyed and brought the Warsong Clan to open the forest. The Warchief himself went to Stonetalon Peak to look for the Oracle. Since the forest was so vast, Grom had ordered the other clans to scatter and scout the remaining area. But Kargil knew the reason why he dispersed the clans; Hellscream didn't like to be observed by the Farseers. Lest, they would have reported him to the Warchief. Grothak was displeased, yet he obeyed by went to southeast. In a few minutes, the young Blademaster have arrived on top of the hill. Quickly, he spotted a large wolf lying on the ground. The well-carved wooden chair rested on the beast's back. When he walked toward the wolf, Kargil swore he could hear a snore came from the chair. Smiling, he went into Wind Walk, which allowed his body invisible. However, as he walked closer the grunted, old voice spoke,  
  
"Bloodfang, it wasn't polite to sneak behind an elderly people," The Blademaster surprised, and reveal himself immediately. The wolf turned on him and showed an old, wizened orc sat at the wooden chair. His eyes were floppy as he just awoke. His dirty white beard was braided.  
  
"Grothak, I thought you were asleep!" Kargil laughed, "I didn't see you for an hour, that's why I come to look for you." The Farseer only fumed when he heard the young orc's joke,  
  
"Nonsense, there was no such thing like asleep for Grothak Lookeye," then he turned to the forest behind Kargil and yelled, "Hurim! Come out, you old oaf! I knew you were hiding there," The ground started to shake as the huge Tauren came out from the forest. Hurim Earthshake almost looks like a typical Tauren, except he was carrying 2 huge totems behind his back. His white hair braided along with the black strands. The huge horns on his head look menacing; yet he spoke with a subdued voice,  
  
"Old orc," Hurim said, "No wonder you were called 'Lookeye'! Even in sleep, you were lookout of everything," The Tauren's word made Kargil chuckled. It was no secret that Grothak's only vice was sleep. Even, his fellow Farseers jokingly called him 'Sleep Eye'.  
  
Grothak grumbled, "Very funny, Hurim! However, I was lucky that two of you came here! Our band should stopped here!" Suddenly, the Blademaster and Tauren became so attentive, awaiting his order.  
  
"Hurim, tell the commander to stop and prepare to build a base here!" The Tauren chieftain nodded and quickly strode through the forest, and left them alone. Kargil turned to the Farseer, and saw the older orc's face turned somber,  
  
"Was there something disturbed you, Elder?" the Blademaster asked with concern. Then Grothak turned on him, his face softened a bit.  
  
"I saw a bad omen in this land, something terrible would come upon us," The Farseer sighed, "The demons have returned to do their unfinished work." Kargil clenched his teeth upon hearing the explanation. The Burning Legion! The one who had corrupted the Horde with bloodlust, prodding them to invade human's world. Before he had a chance to speak, Grothak has given him an order,  
  
"Bloodfang, order the grunts to keep eye of our surrounding! The land was foreign to us, so there might be some danger around!" the Blademaster nodded, after hearing Grothak's instruction, "By the way, warn the peons to avoid trees with some light around it." The last instruction made him frowned,  
  
"Don't ask! Just do it, and our lives here might be longer than you expected," Realized that no use to question his order, Kargil nodded only before he went out. Then the Farseer turned to look upon the beautiful forest. He noticed a large crow flew above him. The bird went to northern part of the forest, where the majestic Mount Hyjal stood amidst the thick forest. Grothak smiled only, when he saw it  
  
"Do what you wanted to do, my friend," he whispered, "Soon, we'll see each other."  
  
Note: The story was set up between "The Cry of the Warsong" and "The Spirits of Ashenvale" If you noticed that the Blademaster's name is not Japanese-like (like in 'Warcraft III), I'm apologize for that. Anyway, just keep in touch later. Next story would be about the most mysterious and recluse race, the Night Elves. ( 


	3. The Call

The Call  
  
Everglade, Ashenvale Forest. Not far from the foot of Mount Hyjal.  
  
The moon was hanging on the night sky; its silvery light brightened the entire forest. The forest was silent. Not even an insect makes any noises. Then a huge bear came and scratched the nearest tree. Another bear joined, and followed by others. They went to the open plain, which not far from the forest. The first bear turned to the east, as the sound of stampede came. The sounds were getting closer. Slowly but sure, something started to appear. It appeared as a band of the dark-skinned women. Most of them carried longbows, while some was riding the Nightpanthers. The riders wore a dark, light armor and brandished the boomerang-like glaive. Soon, their numbers had filled the entire plain.  
  
At the same time, the bears roared. Their hunched bodies started to stand upright. Their paws were retracted into fingers. The gruffy, bearded face formed in the place of the snout. Then the transformed creatures began to walk with their legs like a normal elf. They wore the bear fur as their cloak. The druids began to join their counterparts at the plain. Everyone was silent when the beam of moonlight fell to the middle of the plain. Then a spark appeared on the place. As the sparkles shone brighter, something began to materialize in front of the crowd. It was begun to appear as the woman with a huge white tiger. Her armor was similar with the Huntress, except the color was silvery. Her face was serene and still. She was holding the longbow at her left hand. Despite in the midst of throng, the woman showed nothing.  
  
Meanwhile, someone was coming. It was the green-bearded man with a cloak made of the tree bark. Two antlers were rested on top of his head. He was holding a curled wooden staff. His face was grim and determined, yet it began to soften when he saw the woman. The dryads followed him, while showed their playful natures. The crowd opened the way for the man with some respect. When close to the Priestess, he bowed a little,  
  
"It was a long time, Sylane," he said with a heavy tone, ".since the Horn of Cenarius had sent us asleep 10,000 years ago! Now the same sound had awoken us, the Druids! Elder Stormrage has sent me to aid your warriors," Sylane smiled thinly, as her dark eyes still turned to another direction.  
  
"Thank you, Earyl! Your assistance was highly appreciated." she gestured to her surrounding, "However, I'm still waiting someone else." Then the booming sound broke the silence,  
  
"Are you waiting for me?" Everyone turned to the tall, longhaired man at Sylane's direction. The man brought the double-edged sabres. Anyone close to the mysterious guest swore that they could hear the sabres hummed. The warrior wore a white scarf to cover his eyes. His body was tattooed with arcane symbols. The hair was tied into a long ponytail. The situation became restless, as everyone whispered to each other. Even the dryads stopped their play. They whispered in fear,  
  
"J'bric.J'bric Doombringer! He has returned." The Sentinels hesitantly gave the Demon Hunter a way as he walked toward Sylane and Earyl. The Keeper's face darkened as he saw the warrior,  
  
He shouted, "Go away! There is no place for you here, Demon Hunter!" The warrior answered with a cold, yet commanding voice,  
  
"I have nothing to do with you! I'm coming here because someone had summoned me from my exile,"  
  
"Who had summoned you here?" "I did!" The Priestess' answer shocked Earyl as he turned to her with disbelief.  
  
"You? Did you realize what you have done?" Before he could continue, Sylane had stared him with respect and authority. The Keeper was silent.  
  
"I realize what I did, Earyl Treegrowth.however, something had forced me to call all of you here." Suddenly, the large crow flew into their midst. As it landed on the ground, its wings began to form the arms and the talons transformed into legs. In a split second, the man with a feather robe stood in front of them. Earyl recognized him immediately. Quickly, he inquired,  
  
"Ravenbeak, what happened?" The druid of the Talons tried to control himself, yet he broke with sorrow,  
  
"Keeper! Priestess! Cenarius is dead!" he said slowly, "The greenskins killed him! I saw it myself!" Instantly, the situation became furious. Everyone spoke with anger and curses, when they heard what happened to their Demi-god. Earyl couldn't control his temper, while Sylane looked downcast. The only person who wasn't affected was J'bric. Then the Priestess shouted with a clear and loud voice,  
  
"Calm down!!" Instantly, the situation was under control again. Sylane turned to Ravenbeak, her face showed sympathy as she tried to comfort him,  
  
"What else did you see?" Ravenbeak looked back to her, and snarled,  
  
"I saw the greenskins invaded our beloved forest! Even as we speak now, they razed the trees for their foul neccesities! Many of our sisters had fallen to their hands. Not only that, they had built a base at the western part of Everglade." Before the young druid could continue, Earyl already cut him,  
  
"That's why you had summoned us here, Sylane? Why did you not tell us that the foul creatures invaded Ashenvale like before? I suggested that we should get rid of them immediately!!" His word was greeted by shouts and warcries among the Sentinels. However, the Priestess once again calmed them,  
  
"Hold it! It is true that we should avenge Cenarius' death, but I won't allow bloodshed until we could know the real problem! If the greenskins were killed the Demi-god, then they were not an ordinary foe! We should find who they are and what they want!!" The explanation seems reasonable, yet it did little to put down dissatisfaction among them. Ravenbeak spoke again,  
  
"Priestess, there's something you should know! Far at the Barrens, I also saw humans and. the Quel'dorei settled here.at Kalimdor!" The news stirred uproar among the crowd. It is still clear in their memory that the Quel'dorei was part of them once until their reckless disregard to magic had invited the Burning Legion to Kalimdor. Though they, the Kaldorei, managed to banish the demons back to where they belong, their homeland was drowned as the continents broke during the colossal fight. Then they were separated to their respective ways; the Quel'dorei went to east and founded Quel'Thalas. For the Kaldorei or Night Elves, they had decided to shun, or at least practiced magic that in harmony with the life itself. Now their estranged relatives had returned here with lesser mortals! The Keeper could barely hold his anger,  
  
"The greenskins, and now the Quel'dorei and humans! What were the meanings of this?" Once again, Sylane had to keep them calm down. After everyone silent, she began to explain the purpose of the meeting,  
  
"Look, that's why I have summoned you here! High Priestess Tyrande had summoned the Priestesses from their respective tribes, including me! She warned us about the greenskins' invasion and presence of the humans in Kalimdor! For that reason, Tyrande had to blew the Horn of Cenarius to awake Elder Stormrage and the Druids! They have reason to fear that.the Burning Legions might not far behind these events." Nobody lift their voice, since they knew what kind of foe the Burning Legion was.through the hard way. Then J'bric spoke,  
  
"So, what is your suggestion then?" Sylane turned to the warrior, while Earyl frowned only. The Priestess of Elune turned to the crowd, and called one of the huntress,  
  
"Arista, take some archers and huntresses as you need! I want you to keep eye on the greenskins; however keep some distance from them. If it is necessary, use the Sentinel! Understood?"  
  
The huntress bowed, "I'm understand, Priestess!" As Arista and her band left them, Sylane turned back to Ravenbeak and commanded,  
  
"Ravenbeak, return to your elders! Tell them to keep us informed about the human's movement! By the way, tell the Furbolgs about our situations. I believe they would gladly help us in dealing with this menace," Bowed, the young druid suddenly morphed into his raven form and flew.  
  
"You'll regret this, Sylane," the Keeper commented, "What will you do if the greenskins and humans were really our enemies?" The Priestess answered with an icy tone,  
  
"Then we have to purge them in the name of Elune! We shall destroy them utterly!!" This time, she was greeted with the furious cheers and applause. The huntresses and archers lifted their weapon to express their agreement. The Druids bellowed with a loud voice. The Demon Hunter was silent only. Sylane waved her hand to dismiss them. Without delay, the crowd began to disperse and blended with the darkness of the night. The plain was empty as before, save Sylane, Earyl and J'bric. The Keeper still stared his rival with an intense dislike. Knowing that, the Priestess walked down from her steed and touched Earyl's shoulder gently,  
  
"Don't worry, brother," she said, "Leave this matter to me, I can handle it!" Earyl turned on her, and saw his sister smiled. He replied it with a kiss at her hand,  
  
"If you said so, then I won't question your decision," Then he left her and passed by J'bric. The Demon Hunter seems undisturbed, when Earyl hissed something to his ear,  
  
"I didn't want to lose another sister again!" With that, the Keeper vanished among the flock of ravens. Now there were only both of them. J'bric inquired,  
  
"Why did you call me? Earyl was more than enough to deal with the greenskins," Sylane turned to him,  
  
"We badly need everyone here! Perhaps this would be the battle we can't win."  
  
The Demon Hunter smirked only, "Perhaps, but don't forget that it was the Druids who turned against us after we had banished the Legion together 10,000 years ago! Lord Illidan still imprisoned beneath the Barrow Deeps along with other Demon Hunters. Few were banished from the forest, including me,"  
  
The Priestess sighed, trying to change the subject, "Were you still blaming yourself for Vyshna's death? Could you allow her spirit to rest?" J'bric growled and gritted his teeth upon the name,  
  
"It was my fault! If I could help her on time, she wouldn't be dead by now!" Sylane quickly countered him,  
  
"Stop condemning yourself!! By doing that, you were condemned her soul to eternity! Let her go, J'bric!!" Angrily, J'bric turned on her. Suddenly, his body was covered with a greenish flame. Sylane had to distanced herself from him,  
  
"I can't! Not until I have my revenge upon those demons!!" he shouted, "I was willing to blind myself in order to harness the force of Chaos as Lord Illidan did! Because of that, I was condemned by our society! I was deserved to be damned!!" The flame roared like storm, forcing Sylane to return to her steed. When the fire was gone, J'bric was nowhere to be seen. The Priestess sadly shook her head,  
  
"Oh, J'bric! If you know what is in my heart.may Elune guided your tortured soul!" Slowly, her form began to fade from the existence, leaving the plain alone.  
  
Author's Note: O.K., let me explain several things before you're going to fry me! First, my knowledge about the Night Elves was not so good like you, folks. (Not mention I didn't have the game reference.^ ^ !) So, I attempted to write the story with my available resources, some of them comes from other Night Elves' story. Second, you'll notice that Earyl's form was not half-stag, because I tried to follow the game storyline. The only half-stag was Cenarius, so I made Earyl looked like Furion instead. Last, the story was supposedly set between "Brothers in Blood" and "Destiny of Flame and Sorrow". To avoid conflict between Illidan's imprisonment and J'bric's return, I assumed that some Demon Hunters were banished from Ashenvale, and returned after Illidan was freed. Now, that's my excuses! It was up to you, since you'll be the one who read it! Next time, the last story would be about the remnants of the proud Human Alliance! Goodbye! 


	4. The Oath

The Oath  
  
Human settlement, Southwest of the Barrens  
  
Amidst the dreary plains, the settlement stood. At the settlement, the peasants were busily working like ants. They built several farms, and repairing other structures. Meanwhile the footmen and militias kept their eyes on the surrounding from scout towers. The dwarven riflemen marched around, while proudly brandished their blunderbusses. Not far from the Barrack, the Knights trained their attack with the dummies. Above the sky, the dwarven gyrocopters flew around the settlement, while the Griffon riders took care their steeds at the Aviary. In the midst of other buildings, the city hall stood as its heart.  
  
Inside the city hall, someone was arranging the interior. Books were piled in stacks. The shelves were half-filled. An old man with a white cloak went back and forth. He has a snow-white beard up to the chest. It seemed he was thinking how to arrange the room. Then someone knocked the door. He asked,  
  
"Master Zoril, are you around?"  
  
An auburn-haired man stood in front of the door. He has sideburns at sides of his face; he also wore a silvery armor covered by blue cloak. His right hands held a warhammer; while a large book was hanging at his left side. The man felt uncomfortable when he saw the room,  
  
"Master, if you were busy, perhaps I could return." The old man cut the paladin's word as he shook his head,  
  
"Nonsense, I could take care of these stuffs later!" When he waved his hand, the light suddenly filled the dark room. However, the mage looked confused, muttering  
  
"By the way, where did I put my spectacles?" The paladin spotted it at the nearest pile of books. He quickly took it and gave it to the mage,  
  
"Looking for this, Master?" Relieved, Zoril took the spectacles and put it at his face,  
  
"Ahh, thank you! Karn, it was very difficult to keep anything in place nowadays," Karn Ironfist let a hearty laugh out. Then he commented,  
  
"I thought the Dalaran magi didn't like to use any gnomish inventions," The mage looked disagree,  
  
"Nonsense!" he protested, "They should use this to cure their near- sightedness! They were ashamed to admit it." Zoril's face slowly turned into a deep sorrow, he said to himself,  
  
"Had they were here." Karn felt guilty to what happened.  
  
He apologized, "I'm sorry, Master! I didn't know you missed Dalaran," Both knew well that Dalaran was no longer exist. The Purple Tower of Kirin-Tor had fallen to the Burning Legions and their minions, Undead Scourge. The same fate had befallen to Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. Yet, the remnant of the once proud Alliance like Khaz-Modan and Iron Forge still resisted the invasion in their mountainous kingdom; while the humans stubbornly defended themselves at the isles of the former kingdom Kul Tiras. The Scourge was unable to force them out. However, they had sent their people far away from danger. Led by Jaina Proudmoore, the refugees went to the East and landed at the safe shores of Kalimdor. The young archmage had appointed several elders, including Zoril to lead the people and built the settlement for them. Though, it won't last long as the danger even pursued them here. The Orcish Horde had been landed at Kalimdor as well. Therefore, it was not uncommon to have a frequent fight between the orcs and the refugees. Being leader of the settlement, Zoril Magestorm took care of 100,000 refugees in his ward. Most of them came from Lordaeron and Quel'thalas.  
  
Dismissed the memories, the archmage took his staff and went outside. He turned to the paladin later, "Karn, I believe you also missed some of your comrades when they went with Prince Arthas to Northrend," Karn sadly nodded, confirming the archmage's word. The closest among them was Shineglow. He was lost when Arthas went to Northrend to exact vengeance to the Dread Lord Mal'ganis. Nobody knows what happened afterward. Then Arthas suddenly returned to Lordaeron, and greatly changed. He had killed his own father, King Terenas and his old master, Uther Lightbringer. Felt it was not enough, the demented prince had turned over his own kingdom to the Undead Scourge! Now, Lordaeron was nothing than ruins and rubbles. After Uther's death, the Order of the Silver Hand were scattered to the four winds. Some of them joined Jaina's expedition to Kalimdor, including Karn himself. He had secretly wished that Shineglow might be dead. It was such a better fate than Arthas.  
  
Then they went to the clock tower at the city hall. Above, they saw the peasants back and fro. At the east, several golems stood unmoved. It looks like they were guarded the settlement. Among the Kirin Tor magi, Zoril was the only one who could control those mindless creatures. Unlike his colleagues, he always took interest to animate things. Sometimes they derided him as ' a zany tinkerer' Even so, everyone knew the opposite; Zoril was not to be underestimated, he was a veteran of the Second War. Jaina herself sometimes seeks his counsels. Zoril knew better than bickering in endless debates and politics by immersed himself in golem researches. As a result, Zoril's golems were a welcome additional beside the Water Elementals.  
  
Karn began to speak, "Master, I found out that the High Elves felt uncomfortable since we were landed at Kalimdor. What are they afraid of?" Zoril replied,  
  
"A long time ago, the High Elves came from here after they were exiled by their own relatives.they were called the Kaldorei or 'The Ancients'. The High Elves always considered Kalimdor as their origin despite the treatment. Yet, it seemed the Ancients could not forgive what they had done. These mighty elves once battled the Legions ten thousand years ago," Then the mage sighed,  
  
"Are you know, Karn? Since we were landed here, I have feelings that the legends were alive here.the Legions, Ashenvale Forest and so on. It seems we are going to need the Ancients' help again!" Quickly, the paladin said,  
  
"Master, please don't think seriously! After Lady Proudmoore found the solution at the Stonetalon Peak, everything will be all right!" As Karn ended his cutting remarks, a young girl came. Her hair was black, yet it looked sparkling like silver. She wore the blue-green garment, which usually wore by the sorceresses. The golden circlet with a red gem adorned her forehead. Her brown eyes looked cheerful.  
  
She greeted them with a smile, yet respectful, "Greetings, father! Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't notice you, Sir Ironfist." The archmage returned the smile upon her. He asked,  
  
"Adyl, how are you? Tell me about your trip," The young sorceress quickly answered,  
  
"Everything is fine, father! I come here to ask your permission; Tanil asked me to join the scouting band," Karn knew Tanil Healfinger, son of the Elf-Lord. It seems the young elf priest had taken interest to her. He saw the mage smiled approvingly as the girl talked about her daily activities. Adyl Silverlock was Zoril's adopted daughter; he found her in an abandoned house during the Second War. Since her parents had been killed, the mage took her to Dalaran and raised her as he could. There was some rumors said that she was the illegimate daughter of the mage. Knowing the mage's eccentric attitude, the rumors seemed make sense. Instead lashed back, Zoril buried himself deeper in his researches. He took delight of raising his daughter as a spare time and comfort. As time passed by, Adyl had grown into a beautiful girl. Her origin and adopted's father reputation didn't prevent her to serve others. During the evacuation, she selflessly labored to help the refugees. From there, Tanil and she knew each other. Even, Jaina had appointed her as her handmaid. Somehow she looked like an elf than a human. For Zoril, it was a vindication to his ordeals and efforts of raising her. Suddenly, the father and daughter's laugh returned him to the present. Then the girl turned on the paladin,  
  
"So, Sir Ironfist? How about you?" Karn coughed a little; they had known each other when he was a young knight. She always loves to tease him anytime, no matter to their status.  
  
"Perhaps you should find someone, Sir.so you won't looked gloomy!" The girl's remarks made Karn blushed. Adyl likes to make fun of his loneliness; yet it was not meant disrespect.  
  
Zoril quickly reminded her, "Adyl, don't tease Sir Ironfist like that! You know that the paladin wasn't allowed to marry," Then Karn said,  
  
"It.is all right, Master! She didn't mean it." The mage shook his head tiredly,  
  
"If I allowed you stay around, nobody knows what kind of mischief you plans. Fine! You may go with Tanil, but remember: stay close!" The sorceress hugged him lovingly,  
  
"Thank you, father! I promise!" After that, she left them and went to staircase. Suddenly, Zoril shouted,  
  
"Adyl, I had told you not to." Instantly, she vanished from their sight in a split second.  
  
".use the Invisibility. That girl! How many times I warn her to not use her powers, except if it is necessary! Well, perhaps that was the risk of raising the child! Do you agree with me, Karn?" The paladin couldn't help to wonder,  
  
"She had grown up so fast.I never thought that that little girl would become a 17-years old girl."  
  
The mage corrected, "Eighteen! She already eighteen years old now!" Karn stunned,  
  
"Really? Then she was no longer a girl, but already a young woman." Zoril chuckled, enjoying the paladin's amazement,  
  
"If so, the only thing I have to wait is a grandson." Again, the mage sighed,  
  
"Looking our situations now, I doubted that we even had time to talk about family.soon or later, the Legions and Scourge would pursue us as the Horde did. Only the Light know what happened to us later." Karn tried to lift Zoril's spirit,  
  
"Don't despair, Master! There must be a way out from our trouble! The Light wouldn't let us down!" Heard the paladin's word, the mage gripped his staff tighter.  
  
"You were right, Ironfist!" He declared, "For my daughter, I had taken oath to protect these people no matter happened! I won't let what happened to Dalaran and Lordaeron to be repeated again here! Never!" Karn watched him with a growing admiration, silently he said, It was my oath too! My oath as the Paladin! To protect the innocent and serve the Light!!  
  
Author's note: Phew! With this, 'Prelude to Chaos' was ended here! Yet, the characters, which you had been seen here, would be appeared again at another story, 'Chronicle of Chaos'. I had written the excerpt of the story to give you the impression. Just wait! By the way, the golems were added here as an additional. In the game, there is NO way to control the golems except through items. The Archmage could only summon the Water Elementals; so Zoril's character was my own imagination about the human hero. Thank you very much!  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
